MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 6
Daddy Has Enemies?! is the sixth episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary The Gem girls decide to follow their dad to his workplace, where it turns out that he works at a factory and is at odds with a few co-workers there for some reason. Later, Mac Gem meet the Stones' mother. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem * Stone Brothers - Thunder Stone, Comet Stone, Tundra Stone, Water Stone, Moldy Stone, and Hyper Stone * Mac Gem * Madame Dollops (debut) * Monsieur Dollops (debut) * Sweetie Swirl * Lady Stone (debut) Story '-MONDAY, OCTOBER 23-' ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (Mac Gem walks down the stairs to find his daughters in the living room watching a horror movie, much to his surprise. He is carrying a black bag behind him with his left wing.) * Mac Gem: Hey, girls, don't you have school today? * Sapphire Gem: The school is under renovation, so we're off for the whole week. * Mac Gem: Oh, right. You mentioned that yesterday. * Pearline Gem: Yep, and being off for the week is great. * Sapphire Gem: So, dad, are you going to work right now? * Mac Gem: Actually, I'm taking a day off of work, but I have to head off to the factory I work at to pick up some stuff. Maybe later, we can all hang out. * Garnet Gem: Right, well, maybe you can tell us about why you've been acting weird ever since we moved here. * Mac Gem: Garnet, don't worry about it. I'm just a bit stressed out, that's all. * Garnet Gem: Oh. Can we go with you? * Mac Gem: Girls, I won't take long. (goes for the door) I really have to go. My boss is waiting for me. (He leaves the house and closes the door.) ~(Scene: Outside Canterlot Factory)~ (Four factory workers enter the building, including Mac. The Gem girls run over here and hid behind a bush. They watched their father go inside.) * Emerald Gem: So, any guesses on his boss? * Garnet Gem: Maybe he's a fierce flyer who won't take 'no' for an answer. * Emerald Gem: Or maybe he's hardworking and takes his job seriously. * Sapphire Gem: It might be a super-smart mare who knows everything about everything. * Amber Gem: Or perhaps a beautiful mare that dad's been crushing on, but is too nervous to talk to her. * Pearline Gem: I'm guessing it's an unattractive stallion that hardly leaves his office. * Citrine Gem: Or better yet, he's loads of fun and always holds parties! * Sapphire Gem: Okay. We should probably go and find out ourselves. The boss could be anypony. * Garnet Gem: Then let's just sneak in. * Emerald Gem: Garnet, I'd rather not. I mean, none of us work here. (A young couple walks up to the girls. A unicorn mare with a white coat, violet eyes, and curly red mane/tail---she is Madame Dollops. Her husband is a unicorn with a white body, short neon green mane/tail, and blue-framed glasses on his face. This is Monsieur Dollops.) * Madame Dollops: Excuse me, girls? (They all turned to face them in shock.) * Citrine Gem: Please don't hurt us! We're just normal mares who are off of school for a week because it's under renovation! * Monsieur Dollops: Are you girls here to see someone? (Citrine smiles and shakes his hoof.) * Citrine Gem: Of course we are, sir! We're looking for Macky Gem, our daddy! * Monsieur Dollops: Ah, so you are all his daughters? * Garnet Gem: Yeah. We're sextuplets. * Madame Dollops: Wow. Well, I think you girls are all beautiful. How about my husband and I show you around the factory until he's done? * Amber Gem: Oh. What if your boss finds out? * Madame Dollops: I'm sure our boss wouldn't mind. * Monsieur Dollops: Honey, I don't think--- * Madame Dollops: Uech! Would it kill you to just at least have a bit of fun in your life, honey? * Monsieur Dollops: Hey, it's not like you've never seen me take our kids out to places all the time. (sighs) All right, let's get this started. * Madame Dollops: Yay! ~(Scene: Inside Canterlot Factory)~ (The couple takes the Gem girls on a tour around the factory. They showed them many things, such as the machines---large or small, the room where they put things in boxes, and even some of the co-workers. They even offered the girls snacks, and also got to know a little bit about each sister. Once the tour was over, they stop at the front entrance.) * Madame Dollops: I think we've gone pretty much everywhere. * Citrine Gem: That was so much fun! * Emerald Gem: Now I know where I want to work when I'm older. * Garnet Gem: Why do you want to wait until you're older? * Emerald Gem: (shrugs) I don't know. * Sapphire Gem: Maybe you should work here, Emerald. But only if you want to. * Emerald Gem: Thanks, Sapphire. * Madame Dollops: Well, it looks like we have to go. * Monsieur Dollops: I think it's best if you girls wait outside for your father. He is...a wonderful stallion. * Pearline Gem: Uh...is, uh...e-everything okay? (Both ponies suddenly have a sinister smirk on their faces.) * Madame Dollops: Oh, nothing. It's just...Well, have you girls ever thought that maybe the disappearance of your mother has something to do with your father? * Gem Sisters: Huh? * Monsieur Dollops: You girls do know what happened to your mother, right? * Amber Gem: Maybe not. I don't think we know our mom too well. * Monsieur Dollops: Of course you don't. So I'm just going to come out and say it; your father left her. (The Gem sisters stared in shock.) * Gem Sisters: WHAT?! * Madame Dollops: That's right. And not to mention, your mother is pretty ugly. Your father says bad things to her on a daily basis. Then one day, she couldn't take it anymore and, well...she went bye-bye. (The girls were still silent until they reacted by shouting angrily at them.) * Garnet Gem: You liars! There's no way our dad is like that! * Monsieur Dollops: (mocking pity) Oh, girls. It's okay to grieve. (Mac exits from one room and hears them talking.) * Madame Dollops: (mocking pity) That's right. It's sad that you girls have him as your father. I mean, you girls deserve a better parent than Mac Gem. What you also didn't know about him is that he harshly rejects every mare that dates him, and ones that are lucky enough to win his heart...he only dates them for the money. (Mac stomps toward the couple as she speaks.) * Madame Dollops: It's no wonder we haven't heard from Mother Gem in years. (Mac stomps hard enough to get their attention; both the Dollops put on an innocent facade.) * Monsieur Dollops: Well, hello there, Mac! How have you been? * Mac Gem: I see you two are spreading rumors about me...again. * Monsieur Dollops: Oh, relax, Mac. We were just messing with you. (The pink stallion glares at them for few seconds before walking out the door, his daughters cautiously following behind.) ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (The daughters and their father walk in. Once Emerald closes the door, Mac stops and turns to face his daughters. He does not look happy.) * Mac Gem: Girls...we need to have a serious talk. * Pearline Gem: Uh, is it about how we followed you to your workplace? * Mac Gem: No. The Dollops are lying about me and your mother. (sighs) This is why I hardly talk about my days at work. I was afraid you would find about...them. * Amber Gem: Is this what work is like for you on the weekdays? * Mac Gem: Yes. * Garnet Gem: Dad...what happened to mom? * Amber Gem: How come we've never seen her? * Mac Gem: All right. I guess you girls are old enough to know. A week after your mother gave birth to you girls, she had to go to Manehatten to visit her old friends; ones that she met during her days in high school. I don't remember their name, though. But weeks have passed, and she hasn't returned. I thought that maybe she wanted to stay there longer and forgot to tell me. Then one day, I got a call from one of her friends saying that she got into an accident, and... (He turns away, his eyes moistened.) * Sapphire Gem: Did...Is she okay? * Mac Gem: ...No. Doctors...have tried everything they could to s-save her, but she... (Sapphire, Amber, and Citrine are already in tears.) * Citrine Gem: She...didn't make it? * Mac Gem: She did not. She...is gone forever...and it's all my fault! * Sapphire Gem: Wh-Why...why do you say that? * Mac Gem: I-It's not that I said something hurtful to her before she left! If only I went with her, then I would save her and she'd still be here right now! And I haven't heard from her friends again after that. Ever since she passed away, some of my co-workers tend to give me a hard time. I used to be really good friends with them. (now calmer) What they said about me isn't true. I'm never harsh to other ponies, I don't date mares just for the money, and I most certainly did not drive your mother to suicide. She is a very pretty mare, and I'm lucky to have her as my wife. I'm sorry you girls didn't get to meet her. (His daughter gathered around their daddy for a hug, who wipes his eyes.) * Pearline Gem: It's all right. * Citrine Gem: We're here for you, daddy. * Emerald Gem: We know you'd never do horrid things like that. * Mac Gem: ...Thanks. It wasn't easy for me to live without her, but...I know your mother would want me to do my best and be happy for you girls. I miss her so much. * Emerald Gem: (sighs) I wish we knew her. * Mac Gem: It's all right. At least you have your old man here. (They stayed in that position. Unbeknownst to them, Sweetie Swirl watches from outside one of the windows. After looking at the recorder on her hoof, she backs off, puts it away, and sadly trudges elsewhere.) * Sweetie Swirl: (sighs, to herself) I feel bad for the Gem girls. That must've been horrible...what they've went through. Maybe...I shouldn't show this to Rarity. But she'll kill me if I go against her. (She hears the sound of the door opening and runs off. The Gem Sisters are leaving the house and are going elsewhere. Sweetie watches from behind a tree.) * Sweetie Swirl: (to herself) Well, I guess I'll have to tell Rarity. (And she walks the opposite direction.) ~(Scene: Canterlot Bakery)~ (The Gem girls are outside here.) * Citrine Gem: Yay! I heard the cheesecake there are great! * Pearline Gem: Right. Well, I guess I'll stay out here while you girls order everything. * Garnet Gem: Pearl, you're hopeless when it comes to the real world. * Male voice: Hey, Gems! You enjoying the week off, too? (They look to where the voice is coming from; Stone Brothers. Citrine hops over to Hyper Stone and wraps her forelegs around him.) * Citrine Gem: Yay! The Stones are joining us! (Her sisters walk closer to them.) * Garnet Gem: Hey, guys! * Moldy Stone: Didn't expect to bump into you girls. * Emerald Gem: So what are you boys up to? * Thunder Stone: Oh, just having a boy hangout. Nothing too exciting, really. * Hyper Stone: Don't mind Thunder. He just hates Mondays. * Thunder Stone: I don't hate Mondays! Geez, you guys always say stupid things about me, especially you, Comet! You never stopped talking about me dancing with Garnet that one time! Geez, let that go already! * Comet Stone: But you like her. * Tundra Stone: Yeah. It's pretty obvious. * Thunder Stone: Sh-Shut up! Maybe...maybe she never wanted to dance with me...or anything! Just...UGH! I like her as a friend, n-nothing more! * Water Stone: Thunder, you're really bad at lying! (The yellow tsundere jumps out toward his blue brother.) * Thunder Stone: Ugh! Don't use your brutal honesty on me, Water! Geez! * Garnet Gem: Uh, Thunder. In case you forgot, you did that yourself. (Thunder backs away from his stoic brother.) * Thunder Stone: Well, of course I did. It's not like I...asked if I could dance with you or anything. Don't get the wrong idea! Ugh! Can we just forget about this? * Emerald Gem: Yeah, sure. Why don't we go to our house, then? * Hyper Stone: Good idea. What should we do? ~(Scene: Canterlot Gem House)~ (Once the twelve ponies entered the house, they are surprised to see a mare the Gem girls did not recognize standing next to their father. She is a blue-coated winged unicorn with darker blue mane/tail. Mac waves to the twelve friends with a smile, while the mare just rolls her eyes.) * Garnet Gem: Uh, dad? Who's that? * Mac Gem: Girls, I'd like you to meet Lady Stone. She's one of my coworkers. * Lady Stone: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going home now. * Mac Gem: Lady, please. I've been asking you to come and meet my daughters since I moved here. * Lady Stone: (scoffs) Fine. I wouldn't expect a stallion like you to be taking care of mares. * Thunder Stone: Mom, please be nice. * Mac Gem: Right. Well, why don't you guys go upstairs? (Which they did.) * Mac Gem: (calling out to them) And keep the door open! (Mac leads Lady to the table.) * Mac Gem: Here. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? (He pulls a chair out for her to sit on, before taking a seat in his own chair. He hands her a water bottle.) * Mac Gem: Uh...do you need some water? Or anything to drink? Oh! I can make you my daughters' favorite snack; peanut butter graham crackers! * Lady Stone: I hate peanut butter. * Mac Gem: Uh, why? A-Are you allergic? * Lady Stone: No. I just hate the taste of it. * Mac Gem: Oh. Yeah...uh, yeah. I see. Sooooo, you're not allergic. Okay. * Lady Stone: Have you been listening? * Mac Gem: Yes, yes. It's just...oh, never mind. So...you're a mother of six sons? * Lady Stone: Is that not obvious to you? * Mac Gem: Well--- * Lady Stone: UGH! You're stupid! Obviously, I'm a mother of an all-male sextuplets! Get that through your stupid head, okay?! * Mac Gem: Uh...sure. I can already see that. * Lady Stone: Then why did you point that out seconds ago? * Mac Gem: I...Well...I...Sorry. * Lady Stone: Do me a favor and stop apologizing for no reason! I hate ponies who do that! * Mac Gem: I just--- * Lady Stone: You just what?! * Mac Gem: I just couldn't think of anything else to say. Uh, I didn't mean to upset you. * Lady Stone: Shut up. Now I'' have a few questions for you. * '''Mac Gem:' I hardly asked you anything. * Lady Stone: You're done asking. Now it's my turn. (Mac fidgets a bit with his hoof.) * Mac Gem: Okay. Go ahead. * Lady Stone: Be honest with me. * Mac Gem: Okay. * Lady Stone: (annoyed) Are you listening or not?! * Mac Gem: I am listening. * Lady Stone: Now, answer me. Why did you kill your wife? (The pink pegasus stared in shock.) * Mac Gem: W...What...? * Lady Stone: I asked you a question! Now answer it! * Mac Gem: But...Lady...I didn't kill her. She--- * Lady Stone: Are you sure? The other coworkers said you did! * Mac Gem: No, I didn't! * Lady Stone: Oh, yes you did! And I bet you're so happy she's gone that you decided to have one of your daughters cast a spell on you that can erase any memories that you have with your precious wife. (smirking psychotically) I bet it felt good, huh? You're glad that she's out of your life, huh? * Mac Gem: What?! That's not true! I love Mother Gem very much! * Lady Stone: Oh, and what about the stuff they said about you rejecting every mare you date, and only dating them for money? * Mac Gem: I...I... * Lady Stone: Tell the truth, you big softie. Tell me--- * Mac Gem: (suddenly angry) That didn't happen! (Lady went silent.) * Mac Gem: Yeah, that's right! Stay quiet! You don't even know me! (a bit calmer) I just invited you here for a reason. I'm tired of other ponies accusing me of murdering my wife and making up those ridiculous stories about me. I just need somepony other than my own daughters and your sons to listen to me. Yes, I lost my wife, but it wasn't my fault she passed away. I tried my hardest...I tried hard to put on a smile for my daughters. They miss her just as much as I'' miss her. (''There was silence between the two, but Mac wasn't done talking.) * Mac Gem: My girls and I had a tight bond. Yeah, life was tough for us when Mother Gem passed away, but...she wants us to move forward in life. She doesn't want us to stay cooped up in our rooms like a miserable lump. (looks directly at Lady) Lady...what about you? Did your husband pass away? (Lady looked away.) * Lady Stone: Yes, but...it's not a big deal. I'm fine, anyways. (angry, eyes moistening) He...He never should've cheated on me with another mare and we both argued for a while every day! (stomps hoof) It's his fault! I even did something horrible before he passed away! * Mac Gem: What did you do? * Lady Stone: (depressed) He...I...I...I wished death on him. (She remembered the exact words he told him, which was this: "I wish something bad happens to you and you die!". Lady looked down on the floor.) * Mac Gem: Oh...dear. That's... * Lady Stone: But...that's not all. Days later, he caught a disease. There was no known cure for what he had, and he was forced to stay in the hospital...and then... * Mac Gem: He...passed...? * Lady Stone: (suddenly angry, wiping eyes) Yes, he did! He asked for it, anyway! It's his fault! That's what he gets for cheating on me! * Mac Gem: Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. * Lady Stone: You should be! * Mac Gem: So...uh...your boys--- * Lady Stone: Yeah? What about them?! And stop calling them 'boys'! They're in high school! There's no need to refer to them like children, you hear?! Treat them like it and they'll act like it! * Mac Gem: O-Okay. I was...Sorry, I--- * Lady Stone: (very annoyed) What did I tell you about apologizing for no reason?! (It was now Mac's turn to get annoyed.) * Mac Gem: Lady, why are you being so unpleasant about this? Is this how you treat your sons? * Lady Stone: They can handle themselves. They're stallions. What's the point in making a special connection if it can be easily broken? Why bother? * Mac Gem: Lady, you...you can't do that. * Lady Stone: Do what? I have every right to be upset, do I not? * Mac Gem: Yes, but...it's okay to grieve, but you can't take your anger out on other ponies. * Lady Stone: I have to! Nopony understands what I go through! * Mac Gem: I do. * Lady Stone: You...you're different! * Mac Gem: Lady. Please listen to me. You can get angry all you want, but that won't bring your husband back. * Lady Stone: I don't want him back! I just...I just hate stallions, okay? He's the reason I hate them! * Mac Gem: Well...I'm a stallion and so are your sons. * Lady Stone: I know that, you nimrod! You don't think I can't see that?! (turns away) Who needs them, anyways? Why bother trying to find somepony else when they might ditch you for a pony that seems way better than you? Sometimes it's better to be single than to find another soulmate! * Mac Gem: Lady, you might find somepony one day. * Lady Stone: (angry) Oh really?! Then suppose there was a mare that you fell for! How would you know she wouldn't ditch you for a stallion who is way more handsome than you? What if my idiot sons did that to your daughters? (Mac sighs; Lady turns to face him again, yet still with a look of anger.) * Mac Gem: I've met your sons, and they're each wonderful in their own ways. You can try to get to know my daughters. * Lady Stone: I'd rather die than waste my time on that. Who knows, maybe my sons will treat your daughters in an unpleasant manner and maybe ditch them for mares way more beautiful than they are! * Mac Gem: Lady, has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's you that's the problem? * Lady Stone: (scoffs) What the hay are you talking about, Mac? * Mac Gem: Well, let me ask you something. Have you ever tried to at least help your sons when they need you most? Have you ever taken the time to sit down and listen to at least a little bit of how they feel about not having their father around? (Lady remained silent.) * Mac Gem: Exactly. I loved my daughters dearly, but I also really like your sons. They're each very good-looking, and they'll find a mare in no time. * Lady Stone: Please. That will never happen. * Mac Gem: Of course it will! * Lady Stone: (angry) Are you even listening to yourself?! Are you forgetting what that stupid Golden Stone, my husband, did to me?! I just told you what he did to me! Who says my sons won't do those things to your daughters?! * Mac Gem: You're acting like all stallions are the same, Lady. Yes, some are unpleasant, but not all of them. It's wrong to judge ponies by their gender, and I bet you won't like it if ponies judge you by yours. It's you that the problem, Lady. You're the one that's being unpleasant to others, not your husband. Maybe that's why he walked out on you. I know I'm being harsh right now, but it is the truth. (Lady's expression softens a bit, then looks down at the floor.) * Mac Gem: Lady, it's never okay to act rude and aggressive towards other ponies. You can change that. * Lady Stone: I can't. I was harsh towards my sons. At one point, I even forced Water Stone to get a different mane style. There's no way my boys will forgive me for the way I've treated them. * Mac Gem: I bet they will if you apologize to them. You care about them, right? * Lady Stone: I do. * Mac Gem: Then you should probably let them know. (Lady looks straight into Mac's eyes.) * Lady Stone: You know, nopony's...ever been this nice to me. Why are you being nice to me? Usually, ponies just...walk away from me. * Mac Gem: It's just the way you're acting towards them, but you can change that. * Lady Stone: How? * Mac Gem: By realizing that you're pretty. If you act nicer towards ponies, then maybe they wouldn't walk from you. * Lady Stone: Well...I guess I'll try it. How do I do it? * Mac Gem: You can start by apologizing to your sons, and let them know that it's okay to talk to you about their feelings. * Lady Stone: ...All right. (looks at clock on the wall) Well, I better get going. * Mac Gem: Can't you stay for dinner, though? * Lady Stone: Maybe tomorrow...and...thank you for everything. (Mac leans in towards her face, but she pushes him away.) * Lady Stone: Mac! No! * Mac Gem: Heh. I'm kidding. Anyways, see you tomorrow. ~(Scene: A dark room)~ (The unknown mare climbs into her bed.) * "Mysterious Mare": Soon, Macky Gem. Soon. I can't wait to see you! Nopony can stop us from being together... --- To be continued...